De la caída de Fingolfin, la última esperanza de los Noldor
by black.einherjer
Summary: La Batalla de la Llama Súbita ha concluido y la Tierra Media acaba de presenciar un atisbo del horror de Morgoth. Desesperado, el valiente rey de Beleriand parte a desafiar al Señor Oscuro a un duelo en el que piensa terminar de una vez por todas con esta pesadilla. [RECOMENDACIÓN: leer mientras se escucha "Time Stands Still (At The Iron Hill)" de Blind Guardian].


–_Tula, Rochallor, mellon nin. Tulya onye mine tella luu._ (Ven, Rochallor, mi amigo. Ven conmigo una vez más.)

Así habló Fingolfin Nolofinwë a su caballo Rochallor antes de montar y cabalgar hacia su destino. Él, quien era el rey de Beleriand, aquel que según se decía era el más fuerte y amado de los Noldor, debía terminar de una vez por todas con la Oscuridad.

No podía resistir más que la maldad se hiciese con Endor, más aun sabiendo que todo Arda estaba en peligro si eso ocurría. Largo tiempo hacía que había dejado atrás Aman a causa de su desdichado hermano Fëanor traicionado por la avaricia y la discordia sembrada por Morgoth, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por el futuro de todo Arda.

Es curioso, pensaba Fingolfin mientras cabalgaba, que todo haya iniciado con el más poderoso de los Valar, pero que a su vez también todo pueda terminar ahora. El círculo puede cerrarse, se decía, y si con mi muerte puedo hacerlo, con gusto lo haré.

Cabalgó el rey de Beleriand, señor de los Noldor, hijo de Finwë, velozmente por lo que hacía apenas unos meses había sido la bella Ard-Galen. Nada lo detuvo en su camino: los orcos y demás criaturas deleznables huían aterrorizados al verlo; tan majestuoso lucía en su cota de malla de hilos de plata entretejidos y con los ojos deslumbrantes de cólera, que sus enemigos creyeron que era el mismo Oromë que había llegado desde Aman para eliminarlos.

No encontró resistencia el valiente guerrero en su camino a Angamando (Angband, en sindarin), cuando por fin llegó a su destino. Allí se encontraba: imponente y terrible, la gran fortaleza del Enemigo, grande e impresionante, aunque aún mas comparada con la asquerosa pestilencia que existía por fuera de aquellas negras murallas. Millas desde Ard-Galen hasta Angamando estaban llenas de la inmundicia que Morgoth había creado, y por entonces la misma Ard-Galen sufría esa misma desolación.

Desmontó de Rochallor y se despidió de él. Antes de partir, el corcel lo miró con ojos llenos de profunda tristeza, como si supiera el destino que le depararía el futuro a su amo. Tras ver partir a su amigo, Fingolfin marchó decidido hacia las gigantescas puertas de bronce. Se detuvo a unos diez metros de la misma, sintiendo por unos instantes que nunca habría estado tan dispuesto a morir y que nada ni nadie podría haberlo convencido de hacer lo contrario. Cerró los ojos, pensó en su hermano Finarfin, su amada Anairë, sus hijos Fingon, Turgon y Aredhel, y por último, en su medio hermano Fëanor y su hijo Argon, ambos muertos por la maldad de Morgoth; entonces, con incontenible cólera, hizo sonar su cuerno de batalla…

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-

Dentro de las murallas, aguardaba sin saber lo que le esperaba el Señor Oscuro, Morgoth, el más poderoso de los Maia, aquel que renunció a la Luz y se rebeló contra Erü por el deseo de ser rey.

En su fortaleza de Angband, sentado en su trono, Morgoth se hallaba sentado recordando la última batalla, en la que había logrado derrotar a los Elfos, esos odiosos servidores de la Luz, escoria aliada de Manwë, quienes habían estado 400 años asediando su fortaleza y retando su poder. Al final, había prevalecido el mejorado poder de la Oscuridad, aplastando al ejército de la Luz y obligando a los capitanes Noldor a retirarse.

Pese a que le dolía, aún más estos días, llevó su mano hacia su yelmo-corona. Tocó uno de los Silmarils que había incrustado allí, sólo por tener algo en que entretener sus doloridos dedos. Habiendo renunciado a la Luz, y quedando confinado como estaba a esta única forma material, había sido maldito con dolor perpetuo por haber robado las joyas Silmarils.

No es que le importe mucho; un poco de dolor no era un precio caro por haber engañado a esos imbéciles Elfos. Para él, nada era más divertido que ver como una tras otra esas cucarachas eran engañadas y aplastadas por su propia mano. Y una vez más, les mintió y los asesinó, apoderándose así de las joyas.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, y descubrió que su fiel sirviente Mairon se dirigía apresuradamente hacia él.

–Mi señor– dijo Mairon con voz melosa–, oh poderoso Melkor…

–Ahórrate las cordialidades, Mairon– lo cortó Morgoth con voz cansina–. ¡A lo que has venido! ¿Cuál es el estado de las tropas?

Mairon guardó silencio con contenido terror, pero se repuso de inmediato y respirando profundamente contestó: –Bastante desmejoradas, señor. Hemos perdido muchos orcos y Balrogs en el último ataque. Los Noldor opusieron mucha resistencia y la victoria resultó muy costosa, aunque quizás los prisioneros resulten un botín que pueda compensar adecuadamente nuestras pérdidas– agregó apresuradamente.

Morgoth no dijo nada; sólo se limitó a fulminar con la mirada a su sirviente, quien aparentemente se contenía temeroso.

–No has dicho todo, Mairon. ¿Qué otras noticias me traes?

Nuevamente, Mairon respiró profundamente antes de contestar aterrado: –Parece… que Hithlum y Doriath han resistido el ataque. Nuestros enemigos se han refugiado allí.

Morgoth cerró los ojos e intentó no sulfurarse demasiado; después de todo, había logrado asolar las tierras de los Noldor, capturado 10 mil de esas odiosas cucarachas, y obligado a retroceder al resto de sus enemigos. Pero él era Melkor, el más poderoso de los Valar, aquel que había prevalecido sobre los demás al comienzo de Todo, y engañado a todos innumerables veces. ¿Por qué contentarse con una amarga pizca de todo lo que podía obtener con sólo estirar el brazo?

Nuevamente, abrió los ojos y los posó en Mairon, quien seguía observándolo asustado. Estaba a punto de ordenarle que llamara a sus capitanes, cuando de pronto lo escuchó: el sonar de un cuerno élfico…

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-

–¡SAL DE AHÍ, MORGOTH! ¡TERMINEMOS ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ¡SOLOS TÚ Y YO!– vociferaba Fingolfin mientras aporreaba las puertas de bronce llamando a su enemigo a duelo.

Sin embargo, nada ni nadie respondía al llamado. Esperaba aunque sea el traicionero y cobarde sonido de flechas rasgando el aire que lo pusieran fuera de combate sin siquiera luchar, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Hizo sonar nuevamente el cuerno y aporreó las puertas una vez más.

–¡MORGOTH! ¡SOY FINGOLFIN NOLOFINWË, REY DE BELERIAND! ¡LARGO TIEMPO ME HAS HERIDO Y MUCHO ME HAS QUITADO, MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR! ¡VERÉ TU CUERPO DESTROZADO SERVIR COMO CARROÑA A TUS PROPIOS LOBOS!

Fingolfin esperó unos minutos, cuando de pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse. El rey Noldor sin embargo ya estaba preparado: logró bloquear con su escudo la flecha de su enemigo (algún pestilente orco sin nombre) y lo golpeó tan fuerte entre los ojos que cayó de espaldas. Tomó la flecha que había caído y se la clavó en el pecho, y la criatura ya no se movió más.

–_ETULYA, MOOL TUR! _¡SAL DE AHÍ, SEÑOR DE ESCLAVOS! ¡ENFRÉNTAME TÚ SÓLO, COBARDE! ¡DEJA DE ESCONDERTE DETRÁS DE LA FALDA DE TUS SIERVOS! ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA ALIMAÑA DESPRECIABLE, UNA POBRE IMITACIÓN DE ERÜ!

Hizo sonar su cuerno por tercera vez, y luego de unos minutos sintió que la tierra comenzaba a retumbar. _Bum, bum, bum,_ los temblores eran cada vez más fuertes. Y entonces las puertas de bronce comenzaron a abrirse…

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-

–_¡Sal de ahí, Morgoth! ¡Terminemos esto de una vez por todas! ¡Solos tú y yo!– _se escuchaba vociferar mientras eran aporreadas las puertas de Angband.

Morgoth oía sin dar crédito a sus oídos; lo estaban retando a él a un duelo. ¿Quién podría ser tan estúpido como para siquiera pensarlo?

–Señor– dijo Mairon con el ceño fruncido–, ¿qué piensa hacer?

–¿Que qué es lo que pienso hacer? ¡Nada! ¡No es más que un pobre insensato! ¡Ya se cansará!– contestó irritado Morgoth, pero en su interior comenzaba a sentirse desconcertado.

Nuevamente se escuchó el horrible sonar del cuerno y el aporreo de las puertas. El retador volvió a vociferar, su voz parecía resonar por todo Angband:

–_¡Morgoth! ¡Soy Fingolfin Nolofinwë, rey de Beleriand! ¡Largo tiempo me has herido y mucho me has quitado, mucho más de lo que puedo soportar! ¡Veré tu cuerpo destrozado servir como carroña a tus propios lobos!_

Mairon miraba a su amo sorprendido por su falta de reacción, pero Morgoth se hallaba realmente asustado internamente. Nunca lo admitiría, pero que haya todavía seres capaces de desafiarlo personalmente lo aterraba tanto como lo confundía.

–¡Mairon!– soltó Morgoth de pronto–. ¡Envía alguien a callar a esa escoria! ¡Es una orden!– agregó furioso al ver que Mairon abría la boca, seguramente para replicar.

Una vez que Mairon se alejó, se quedó pensando en ese tal Fingolfin. Recordaba quien era: era ese imbécil hijo de Finwë, aquel que se decía era el más fuerte de los Noldor.

Sin duda, pensó Melkor mientras intentaba disminuir su inquietud, era el más estúpido y arrogante, y por eso creía que podía contra él. Sin embargo, no podría dejar de sorprenderse de que un insecto se considere tan superior como para retarlo, como si fueran iguales…

Unos minutos después, oyó el sonido de las puertas de bronce de la muralla abriéndose. Pero sólo habían pasado unos segundos, cuando se oyó nuevamente la voz del rey Noldor:

–Etulya, mool tur!_ ¡Sal de ahí, señor de esclavos! ¡Enfréntame tú sólo, cobarde! ¡Deja de esconderte detrás de la falda de tus siervos! ¡No eres más que una alimaña despreciable, una pobre imitación de Erü!_– y se oyó el cuerno por tercera vez.

Ahora, la furia de Morgoth equiparaba su terror y desconcierto. Ya no podía rehusarse al duelo, pero haría pagar caro al imbécil por humillarlo en frente de toda su tropa.

Tomó su martillo Grond, y equipado como estaba con su armadura, lanza y escudo negros, dejó la sala del trono y subió la escalera hacia la muralla. Sus soldados y capitanes lo miraban asombrados al pasar, como si no dieran crédito a sus ojos: su amo saldría a luchar con un Elfo.

Y entonces llegó a las puertas de bronce, que comenzaron a abrirse para dar lugar al enfrentamiento…

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-

Y entonces hizo su aparición el Señor Oscuro, Morgoth.

Con más de 10 metros de altura, era una colosal forma oscura que blandía un enorme martillo de 4 metros de largo y un escudo del mismo tamaño. Su armadura, de un negro profundo, cubría su cuerpo y una capa del mismo color ondeaba al viento. La cabeza estaba casi toda cubierta por un yelmo completo, que terminaba con tres picos que simulaban una corona. En cada uno de los tres picos, se hallaba incrustada una joya, los tres Silmarils, que brillaban inmaculadas pese al ultraje al que habían sido sometidas cuando el Señor Oscuro las robó y engarzó en su yelmo-corona.

El valiente guerrero Elfo entonces desenvainó su fiel espada Ringil, que centelleó radiante, y aferró firmemente su escudo dispuesto a iniciar, y por último posó sus ojos en los de Morgoth, y cargó contra su enemigo…

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-

Y así vio Morgoth al rey Noldor, Fingolfin Nolofinwë.

Era una figura diminuta, de menos de 2 metros de alto, pero de un blanco irritantemente brillante. Era pálido desde la punta del yelmo hasta las botas, salvo los negros cabellos. Una capa del mismo blanco irritante ondeaba detrás, coronando esa imagen detestable. Al desenvainar su espada, esta resplandeció, al igual que su escudo de color azul.

Entonces, tras un breve contacto visual, el elfo avanzó velozmente hacia Morgoth…

°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._.-

La primera vez que el noble rey elfo cargó tomó por sorpresa a su rival; el Señor de Angband blandió a Grond intentando aplastar a su rival, pero sólo aporreó el suelo, provocando un enorme cráter donde hacía sólo unos segundos se hallaba Fingolfin. Aprovechando esta situación, éste último saltó y con su fiel espada acuchilló el muslo de Morgoth, quien gritó de dolor pero más de sorpresa. Esta no fue la última vez que el Señor Oscuro sintió más dolor en su orgullo que en su cuerpo.

Enceguecido por ambos el dolor y la furia, el Valar intentó atacar nuevamente con su martillo, pero el rey elfo volvió a esquivar el golpe y avanzó nuevamente. Sin embargo, aquel ya estaba preparado e interceptó la estocada con su enorme escudo; desde ahora, la sorpresa ya no era una carta posible a jugar por el valiente rey de Beleriand, y sólo su velocidad y agilidad lograrían neutralizar los formidables embates de su rival. Así lo contempló, mientras retrocedió y cargó de nuevo, una y otra vez.

El combate era encarnecido. La rapidez del guerrero Noldor era envidiable, al igual que su valor y persistencia. El enorme rey Oscuro, por su parte, era formidablemente fuerte y sus pisotones y aporreos hacían temblar todo desde Thangorodrim hasta Ard-Galen. Seis veces el valiente hijo de Finwë logró esquivar el martillo Grond y las seis veces Ringil dañaba al portador, sus bramidos resonantes generando temor y desesperación entre aquellos que presenciaban el combate.

Pero el rey Noldor no podía mantener esa constancia. Ya se había confiado cuando por cuarta vez había herido al malvado y no había previsto el golpe de escudo que lo derribó por primera vez. Y esta vez, tras haber herido por sexta vez a Morgoth, no fue lo suficientemente veloz para evitar ser derribado en una segunda instancia por el enorme escudo negro como la noche. Poniéndose de pie esta vez con dificultad, notó que su armadura y yelmo habían quedado mellados por el golpe y la caída, y su escudo estaba partido, más su furia era ahora letal.

Con fuerzas renovadas, el valiente espadachín intentó nuevamente cargar contra su rival, y luego de esquivar a Grond, saltó sobre el brazo aún esgrimido del Señor de Angband y Ringil acometió provocando por séptima vez consecutiva el rugido de dolor y furia de Morgoth.

Más, aún tan valiente y aguerrido que era el rey de Beleriand, el majestuoso hijo de Finwë, no pudo prever la maniobra de su colosal rival; y es que las fuerzas fallaban al más amado de los Noldor, y firme ya no era su brazo, pues en un raudo movimiento el Enemigo logró quitarse de encima a su contrincante y aprovechando que indefenso se encontraba a más de 8 metros sobre el suelo, de un potente azote con el escudo envió al noble guerrero a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Con el cuerpo roto y casi sin fuerzas, Fingolfin Nolofinwë apenas logró ponerse de pie, pero sólo había logrado tambalear algunos pasos hacia atrás cuando tropezó con uno de los boquetes que había hecho Grond, y cayó de espaldas, y ya no se levantó más. Allí yació moribundo a la sombra de Morgoth, quien aprovechó el momento de superioridad para intentar sanar su lacerado orgullo.

–Bien, bien, bien– decía mientras ponía su pie sobre el ya destrozado cuerpo del valiente rey Noldor, quien apenas podía contener los gritos de dolor–. Así que esto es lo mejor que pueden ofrecer los Elfos. Has peleado bien, pequeño, pero nunca estuviste a mi altura.

En un estado de profunda agonía, Fingolfin abrió los ojos y buscó los de su vencedor, y por primera vez desde la Creación, Morgoth observó que le sonreían desafiantemente.

–Por cierto que no, pero he dado el primer paso para destrozar tu cuerpo: ¡destrozar tu orgullo!– y con su último suspiro, Fingolfin juntó toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo derecho, y Ringil se hundió por última vez en el tobillo del Enemigo.

El bramido que soltó Morgoth tras recibir semejante herida no había tenido comparación hasta entonces, y quienes los escucharon creyeron que nunca habían oído tal horrendo bramido desde Lammoth y la derrota de Ungoliant, hacía ya mucho tiempo. El tobillo del Señor Oscuro había sido dañado para siempre, y siempre a partir de entonces su andar nunca fue el mismo otra vez.

Y así cayó el rey de Beleriand, Fingolfin Nolofinwë, el más amado y poderoso de los Noldor, aquel que había sido capaz de cumplir su promesa bajo todas las circunstancias más adversas, aquel que supo ser un símbolo de grandeza y majestuosidad para su pueblo, aquel que se había atrevido a enfrentar el Mal hasta sus últimas consecuencias, aquel del que no hacen canciones pues dicen su tragedia es aún dolorosa para quienes la recuerdan. Pues su historia fue contada y llorada en toda Beleriand. Y se dice que finalmente llegó a las Estancias de Mandos, y que aquellos que hoy toman el camino del Oeste y vuelven a Valinor esperan verlo allí.

Hirviendo de cólera, el Señor de Angband avanzó cojeando hacia donde yacía el cuerpo del rey elfo y lo levantó dispuesto a vilipendiar a su enemigo aún después de muerto, tal vez también para que sirva de carroña para sus lobos como así había amenazado el hijo de Finwë al Señor Oscuro.

Pero no hubo festín, ni celebración de victoria de ningún tipo en Angband. Pues del más noble de los testigos de aquel duelo sin igual, grande fue su indignación al observar tan vil y cobarde acto de revancha. Era Thorondor, el Rey de las Águilas, enviadas por Manwë a vivir en las altas cumbres de la Tierra Media y a ayudar a los Eldar en casos de extrema necesidad.

Raudo como era en su vuelo en picada, descendió y hundió los talones en las aberturas del yelmo de Morgoth y dañar su rostro. Aprovechando ese instante de dolor y confusión del Señor Oscuro, el Señor de las Águilas recogió el cuerpo del majestuoso rey Noldor y voló más alto y veloz que las flechas de los orcos.

–Lamento no haber podido actuar antes, mi estimado. Espero haber hecho por tu cuerpo y tu dignidad todo lo que mereces– dijo Thorondor, y sin más se alejó en el cielo hacia Tumladen, donde fue llorado por todos y enterrado en un mausoleo por su hijo, el rey Turgon de la ciudad oculta de Gondolin.

Así termina esta historia, cuya versión más conocida fue traducida y recopilada en el Libro Rojo de la Frontera del Oeste por Bilbo Bolsón. Esta versión aquí relatada es la que escuchó por parte de Thorondor la hija de Turgón, Idril Celebrindal, quien a su vez la confió en secreto a su nieto Eärendil, y quien por último la relató a su hijo Elrond Medio-Elfo.


End file.
